User talk:Kiddo-the-dragon
Welcome Hey, kids! I decided to completely clean my talk page, so this is basically Kiddo's talk page V2.0! :D Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for I protecting this, Kiddo! We really need you a lot of times to get rid of vandalism.--Umario (talk) 16:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Lol okay. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 06:41, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I meant unprotecting, not I protecting :D--Umario (talk) 12:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC) oh and, please help delete the useless pages. Kiddy9 is on the loose!--Umario (talk) 12:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Not anymore. >:3 Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 12:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Please ban Kiddy11. This is starting to get insane 1: Sign your post to the talk page. 2: How am I supposed to do that while I'm asleep? Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 06:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) 1: I just forgot. 2: You should know that the entire world doesn't have only a single time zone, so in one part of the earth, it is noon, and it's midnight in the otherCosmopolis280 (talk) 08:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) 1: Oh. 2: I know. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:45, May 23, 2013 (UTC) If youre going to protect pages due to excessive vandalism, you shouldn't fully protect it, because non-admins (like Umario, LL573, etc.) might find errors and they woud have to depend on you and remind you each time they want to fix those errors. Cosmopolis280 (talk) 14:08, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I know, but the vandalizers can easily make a new account and get past the protection... Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Mine is 4957-2994-8986. Register too :P DD54321 (talk) 14:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Added! :D Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 15:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Cosmopolis280 (talk) 08:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you please delete these spam pages? Q Tvw w4v4wvv5y5yv?&cb=4213 Rwfw W123 W4r3 R5t555 W2dqwed Wffffr Wedf Sxdds Qsdddw Rgrgr Swcdcw Rwefefw Qewded Wfterw Sdwe Done! ^w^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 08:32, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Cosmopolis280 (talk) 13:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but I still found more pages. Here they are. Snowball Throwing Snowmans Tvw w4v4wvv5y5yv SuperLuigiBros99thx Ultra Chaoz LuigiLuigi573 X STARMANTWEEEEEE! Tyh3 http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/Rfrrf IgiulIgiul357 IHP I'm a little busy. Sorry. ^^; Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC) hello kiddo remember when you asked me would i like some help i need to know what these bagets are thanks @Kiddo You have time to do other things on the wiki, but you don't have the time to simply just delete unnecessary pages? Anyways, this is the place for all the unnecessary pages in the wiki. http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Marked_for_deletion Cosmopolis280 (talk) 14:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, the problem is school. Deleting many pages would take longer than other things. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Kiddo, need help, Kiddy is back as King of the Internet.--Umario (talk) 11:39, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Are you gonna live by yourself when you become an adult? -Cosmopolis280 I don't think so, due to circumstances. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 07:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC)